Archive: Ambrose Crowley
Ambrose Crowley, also known as Liú Hàn Quán is a bonded holy demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Liethell Rotolo. He is bonded to Lucinda Bansky. Personality Due to constant physical and emotional changes from his transitioning into adulthood, Amb has had multiple personality changes. He is usually an honest, gentle and socially awkward kind of person, one who thinks before he speaks but doesn’t mean to hurt those he speaks to. There are times, however, when he does mean what he says and those around him refer to him as a “douche”. In the past he has been meek, shy and isolated where as other times he has been rude, conceded and unremorseful, but that has changed now that he is in his final stages of demon adulthood. He is very gentlemanly, kind and polite, but still manages to be awkward and a bit robotic. Background Pre-bond Post-bond Year 1 Right after his bonding with Liethell Rotolo, Ambrose was taken under Liet’s wing. He was a very shy and socially awkward young man, who resembled a young girl and was constantly teased by others, being called names like “Princess”. He was picked on constantly, but never blamed those who did it, claiming that they were just “misunderstood”. Although he found his partner to be rather odd and they opposites, he couldn’t help but find him, in some way, charming. After a while, he started to get comfortable and took his hobby of painting back up as well as practicing some holy powers with Liethell. The chemistry between the two and their powers was not of the greatest, but he knew one day they would be equal. Lots of drama had surrounded Ambrose in this year. Things like his gaining a mate, Winter Moon, who constantly insulted and harassed him, becoming best friends with his once rival and complete opposite, Leon Sylph, and going through a massive grow spurge, which ultimately lead to his changes in appearance and personality. Year 2 Things were busy. He and his partner had been practicing their powers more often, although Ambrose seemed to progress well, he did not feel his partner did. He pushed the training constantly, feeling they should put one hundred and ten percent into it. Although slowly, Liethell learned how to heal rather well, whereas Ambrose focused more on attacks and creating objects from his light orbs. Later on their skills were tested when the soldiers of DAMMED were dropped into the wild and divided into teams. He became a part of Team Hearts and survived alongside with his teammates before they were brought back to DAMMED. Shit had hit the fan. He and his mate had broken things off after finding out the relationship was based on pity and not love. He had a very awkward encounter with his best friend and he had ended up seeing his best friend’s partner as a potential mate, which had become official. All these things had scrambled him up and he didn’t realize he had spent almost no time with his partner, which was later resolved. Year 3 Ambrose constantly trained, day and night, every day when he could. He trained by himself, with his partner, against other and even teamed up with Jenner. One day an alarming number of events had lead them to the island which they now reside on. He and his partner had finally begun to settle down in their new hut when a storm had hit the beach and completely destroyed it. Not long after was he invited to stay at Cillian Bradley’s camp by Tsuyu Yoruno, where he and his fellow campmates work together to make the best of things. Powers Active *'Photogenesis:' Can generate light. *'Photokinesis:' Can creating orbs of light. **'Simulacrum:' He can change them into shapes and objects of his liking. Such as animals, people, ect. Orbs can also be used to light an area depending on size. ***'Light Scalpels:' Preferably hand scalpels (demon form, Tail Scalpels), he uses this for close range attacks ***'Light Arrows:' A bow and arrow created by light, it can pierce its targets and has no limit in use. ***'Light Whip:' A whip made from light, it is a long range weapon that is usually used as a last resort. It however is one of his more powerful attacks. **'Holy Shield:' He can create a giant orb which acts as a shield. However, if continuously attacked, it will shatter. *'Healing:' When he focuses his powers on healing a being, the energy rolls down his arms and pours out his hands in a dim pink light. The light/enegry intensity depends on the wound. **'Drivel:' An healing substance in his saliva, usually used for small or hard to reach wounds. Passive *'Enhanced Immunity:' A natural holy aura that surrounds the entire body, protecting ones self against negative auras as well as sickness. This also gives them a high tolerance to certain substances. Physiology Demon Form Human Form Relationships Lucinda Bansky He has a long way to go with his new partner, but he's getting there. Although they still have a lot to learn about one another, Ambrose has taken quite the liking to her and has openly talked about the affection he now feels towards her. He will do anything to help her feel more comfortable in their partnership. They also share a mutual love of the arts of which often comes up in conversation. Gets a little jealous when she's with other people. Liethell Rotolo Liethell is Ambrose’s partner. He meant absolutely everything to him and Ambrose would do anything for him. He and Liethell were like night and day, he was the moon to Ambrose’s sun, hence the nickname he gave Liethell (My Moon) and the nickname he received (My Sun). Although they were complete opposites, they somehow worked together in every way. If any harm where to come to Liethell, a side of Ambrose would show that no one has ever seen before. Lovers *'Tsuyu Yoruno:' Sexy Asiantastic couple. Ambrose’s current mate, he and Tsuyu were just made for each other. When they are around one another, a calming and lovey dovey air flows all around them and they are in their own little world. His love for her never falters and he plans one day to live out his life with her. *'Winter Moon:' Ambrose’s ex-mate/lover/girlfriend whatever. Things were awkward between them for a long time, however things seem to be alright now. Friends *'Leon Sylph:' Ambrose's best friend. At first Ambrose really disliked this guy because of a common love interest for Winter Moon, but after a while they two of them became close friends. Ambrose and Leon usually tell each other everything and anything, the bond between them is strong and will never falter even under the toughest of circumstances. For a long time he was one of Ambrose’s “Potentials”. *'Jenner:' Ambrose highly respects and looks up to Jenner as well as considers him a good friend *'Marina Beeck:' Although she and Ambrose had only met a few times, they both have a love for tea and he enjoys her company. Has given her the nickname “Nails”. *'Anelace:' Another holy demon and a little sister figure to Ambrose. Ambrose does his best to look out for Anelace and would gladly give her a helping hand. Does not talk about her since her "disappearance" has effected him greatly. *'Winter Moon:' See Lovers. Allies Acquaintances *'Addule:' Very little is said between these two. He seems rather shy. *'Cillian Bradley:' Definitely a trustworthy person. Has helped and been helped by him on few occasions. *'Dalton Brigsby:' They've only spoken a few times, the second time was rather awkward since Dalton was drunk, but overall he thinks Dalton not a bad person *'Dwyn Amherst:' Got kissed by this guy's sandpaper lips. *'Issac Tiu:' Oh my god, so embarrassed, did kiss. Please forgive. *'Magnus Beauregard:' Gave him some tongue action healing. *'Mahir Nassar:' Gave him a healing the first time they met. Although a little intimidating, he seems like a person of good intent. *'Vesper:' A young and rather cute baby bird. She seems sweet. *Ann Fenner, Bell, Clearly Lathyrus, Gereon Dunkle, Harlan Felidae, Hideki, Lars Collins, Ruben Greene, Sibbi Caspersen Not Friends * None. At least not on his end. Trivia *Voice *Has a cherry blossom tree tattoo on his back, the branches reach up to his neck, shoulders, arms, chest, ribs and legs. Also has a sun symbol on his lower left hip/buttocks *He has no pupils. *His ears are sensitive, please no touch *He’s a vegetarian *He can speak fluent Mandarin (first Language) and English *His species can have more then one mate. If he sees someone as a possible mate, he refers to them as a “Potential” * Is pansexual * His last name was given to him when he was taken in by his "mother" * His species is "born" from a cherry blossom tree that is located high in the mountains of the Sichuan Province. Category:2nd Round Category:Archive: Characters